


Blank Message

by racifer



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase would do something when he received a blank message. Before season 4, mentioned Chase/Cameron relationship, and a little House&Wilson and Cameron&House. It's very complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Message

新信息。来自House，一条空白短信。Chase抬头看了一眼表，不禁叹了口气。

“是谁？”Cameron一边调整移液枪的刻度一边随口问道。

“House。”Chase答道。

Foreman和Cameron同时抬头看向他。

“没什么，”Chase摇了摇手里的电话，故作淡定地说道，“他要我再去泡一杯咖啡。”

“可是他刚喝完一杯啊。”Cameron说道，“现在才上午十一点。”

Chase耸了耸肩。“谁知道为什么，但是我没准备去泡咖啡。抗体检查出来了吗？”

“还要再等五分钟。”Cameron似乎没想再追究什么，只是满含深意地朝Chase眨了眨眼睛，“今天我早下班。”

Chase不自然地笑了笑，移开视线，准备加下一个试剂。“我……嗯，有点事儿。”

Cameron怀疑地挑了下眉毛，似乎想问些什么，但最终没有问出口，只是说道，“好吧。”

“抱歉。”Chase低着头说道。他的回应似乎过于平淡了，因为Cameron没有做声，只是转头取出了离心机里的样品，继续工作起来。

好吧。Chase想到，她并没有那么认真，而且这也算不上什么背叛。Cameron甚至还爱着House呢，不是吗，虽然是他在和House上床。这一切真是一团糟。

\-----------------------

“你迟到了。”House不耐烦地用拐杖敲了敲地板，“送Cameron？”

Chase抬起袖子擦了擦脸上的雨水，忙着把鞋子摆整齐。“你知道？”

“当然。你们是一对儿，今天下雨，如果你不送她回家，别人会说闲话的。”House站起身子朝卧室走去，身侧的拐杖发出沉闷的敲击声，“你知道规矩，脱衣服，洗澡，行动起来。”

“所以我来你这儿，就没有人说闲话？”Chase一边扯松领带，一边皱着眉头说道。

“如果你不够聪明到让别人知道这件事情的话，会。”卧室的床重重地响了一声，这说明House终于把自己扔在了卧室的那张大床上。“因为你迟到了，所以十分钟之内我要看到你在我床上出现，加快速度。”

“混蛋。”Chase低声说道，但还是加快了解扣子的速度。

“我听得到！”House的声音从卧室中传来。“还有用不着吹头发！Wilson吹风机的声音该死的大，听到就头痛。”

Chase的动作顿了一下。但很快，他又继续拽下身上剩余的衣服，然后把它们整齐地在椅子上叠好。Chase想到，他早已了解House的性格，这也是他自己的选择。他完全可以选择和Cameron共进晚餐，然后温柔缠绵一番，而不用来这里。

然而他无法拒绝House。Chase站在淋浴喷头下想着。并非出于怜悯，或是House声称的他有受虐倾向，而是简单的，无法拒绝。House并非不懂感情，或者生性冷漠，恰恰相反，他了解得足够多，他的热情和执着又太过可怕。他饱尝痛苦，因而轻视那些简单地享受快乐的人，但他又无法阻止自己向往快乐的心情。所以他只能尽力疏远一切情感，代以更安全也更短暂的方式，例如药品，毫无责任的性爱，等等。这疏远虽然无法减少痛苦分毫，但却至少不会增加。

很多时候，Chase沉醉于House湛蓝的双眼，每每惊异于其中的流光闪烁。从中他看到House所拥有的感情是如此饱满和丰厚。他钦佩House强大的意志力，能够将这些感情完全地约束在心中，只有眼睛会泄露出他的秘密。如果说，在Chase得到这份工作时，他只知道House是一个优秀而乖戾的医生，那么现在，他已经认识到了一个拥有着奇特人格魅力的House。无论每个人对House的态度是怎样的，他们都无法否认，House是一个让人无法忘记的人。

对于Chase，House是他无法抗拒的一个人，是他更情愿陪伴的人（虽然House绝不会认为他的行为是一种陪伴），是一个让他从来不知道该如何定位的人。有时，对于House的全然信任甚至能带给他绝对的平静，几近祷告所能获得的那种感觉。然而有时，他甚至会恨House，因为House的做法太过不近人情，甚至是残酷，让他觉得他在做的一切毫无意义。但到了最后，他总会有所收获，而且不仅限于知识层面。House让他更加成熟，更加冷静。

他对于House的感情如此复杂，以至于他连期待之中都带着不少的疑惑。然而Chase明白，无论是他，还是House，都不会错将这种感情误认为爱。

\-----------------------

Chase并非House第一个带上床的男人。早在House把第一个姑娘推倒在车后座上之后没多久，他就在类似的地方和一个男孩纠缠在一起了，同时意识到了自己并不特别偏好某种性别（而且还是个双面插头）。说实话，这从没带给House太多困扰，毕竟这实在是件便宜事情，寻欢作乐的方式一向都是越多越好。

但真正让House有些意料之外的是，Chase似乎是他在床上较为偏爱的类型。Chase是个漂亮男孩，毫无疑问，但他比大多数的漂亮男孩的身材都更赏心悦目。恰到好处的肌肉和体毛消除了他长相上显露出的一丝女性化，同时又完全没有睾丸素过量的隐忧。House弹开瓶盖，倒出两粒Vicodin咽下去，看着那个从浴室出来的身影。Chase只在腰间围着一条窄小的毛巾，在镜子前草草擦干头发，就走了过来，一边掀开被单，一边扯掉腰上的毛巾，直接躺在了House身边。House毫不犹豫地伸手用力拧了一把他的乳头，疼得Chase差点跳起来。“你干什么？”

“你湿着呢。”House指了指Chase的头发貌似正经地说道。当然，他绝对不是在说Chase的头发。“而且你慢了3分钟……零18秒。”

“如果这个从做爱时间里扣的话，我想我可以直接睡觉了。”Chase翻身跨坐在House身上，用他半硬的阴茎隔着一层棉布摩擦另一根火热的硬挺。果然House已经到嘴边的反驳变成了一声轻微的吸气声，这让Chase不由得微笑起来。但他的微笑几乎瞬间就僵在了嘴边，因为House硬如钢铁的大手用力地抓住了他的两边臀瓣，一根修长的中指在他的会阴和后穴附近颇有重点地扫过，顿时让他的腿不由自主地颤抖了一下。Chase怒视着House，后者回敬了他一个得意的戏谑眼神。Chase简直想照着他的脸上狠狠地来一拳，但最终他抬起手，在House的发间收紧，然后狠狠地吻上了那两片刻薄的嘴唇。

House的味道并不坏，但带着抹不去的苦涩，就像他的舌头真的有毒一样。Chase自认为自己吻技不错，然而在和House的“交战”之中，他似乎从来没有赢过。House总是能轻易地避开Chase的猛烈攻势，在他挫败不已的时候用更加强大的火力让他一败涂地，只剩下努力呼吸的份。

Chase埋头在House的肩窝喘息着，感到脑子因为缺氧和内啡肽的原因而有些发晕。House不知道什么时候已经脱掉了内裤（也有可能是在他们纠缠的时候被Chase扯掉的），他们的阴茎相抵摩擦，几乎都已经完全勃起了。

House拍了拍Chase的屁股，又捏了两下。“润滑剂和安全套在床头，自己来。”

Chase撑起身子盯着House，眼神相当不善。House随手拿了两个枕头垫在身后，舒服地半躺半靠在床头，见Chase没有动作，又加了一句：“转过去，让我看见你是怎么把自己准备好的。”

虽然Chase已经和House做过不止一次，但听到这么无耻的要求，他的脸还是瞬间就烧了起来。“House，你是个混蛋。”他翻身想要从House身上下去，却被House紧紧抓住大腿，上半身没稳住，直接趴在了House的身上。他挣扎着爬起来，又一次直起身子，瞪着House说道：“我不会做这种事的。”

“为什么不？”House收回一只手揉着被Chase砸痛的胸口说道，“我的尺寸相当雄伟，”Chase冷哼了一声，House继续说道，“我只想看看你是怎么把括约肌训练得能装进我的宝贝大鸟而已。纯粹的医学研究。”

Chase对他的粗口已经习惯了。“我相信你看到过不少比这个更刺激的东西。”

“但你是不同的。”House说道。似乎意识到这样说太过感性，又或是别的什么原因，他偏过头去，不再看Chase。

如果不是House嘴角没来得及抹去的那丝微笑，Chase还真的差点以为House是真心这么想的。Chase叹了口气。“你只想让我答应才这么说的。”他甚至没用疑问句。

“当然。”House眨了眨眼睛。

“如果我不答应，你还会换别的招数。”Chase说道。

“你已经知道了。”House毫不羞耻地承认道。

Chase翻了个白眼。他知道再继续下去也会是同样的结局，而且，虽说这么做确实有些尴尬，但又不是说他们没做过尴尬的事（事实上，他们连更过分的都尝试过）。“好。”他从床头柜上抓过润滑剂，换了个方向重新跨坐在House的肚子上，说道，“你是个混蛋，House。”

“而你有个漂亮屁股，Chase。”House说道，他的阴茎弹动了两下，“而且我的小兄弟也同意。你不考虑一边准备自己一边给它来个口活？”

Chase真不知道该说什么好。他能做的只有尽量加速这个不太舒服的过程，然后想办法让House失去自控力，才能扳回一局。打定主意，Chase稍稍跪起一些，弯下腰，把涂满了润滑剂的中指推进了后穴，抽插了两下之后加入了食指，然后熟门熟路地找到了前列腺，指尖抵在上面、从下至上轻轻地推过的感觉简直是——太棒了。他向前蹭了蹭，另一只手托起House粗厚的老二和自己的紧贴在一起，然后圈住它们一起上下套弄起来。突然增加的快感让两个人同时抽了口气。

Chase有双灵巧的手，他的小提琴拉得不错，还是全PPTH最好的外科医生之一——虽然House本人从来不承认这一点。House一边盯着眼前的景色，一边强忍着呻吟出来的冲动。澳洲男孩的屁股紧窄挺翘，像水蜜桃一样散布着细软的绒毛，因为House刚才用力的揉捏而泛着淡淡的粉色。他的洞口也是粉色的，因为润滑剂而湿润发亮，两根修长白皙的手指配合着另一只手套弄的节奏进进出出。显然男孩找对了位置，他的呻吟声越来越无所顾忌，腰也扭了起来，主动去迎合自己的手指——他未免也玩得太自在了。House微微眯起了眼睛，冷不丁地抓住了Chase的手腕，把他的手指直接抽了出来。

惊吓和空虚让Chase不自觉地惊叫了一声，双腿一软，差点直接摔下去。他转身瞪了一眼House，大腿上的肌肉颤抖着，浅绿色的双眼还残留着情欲的迷蒙，在昏暗的灯光下闪着晶亮的光。

“这就足够了，小荡妇。”House松开Chase的手，打了个手势示意他转过来。Chase脸上气愤和淫欲交织的表情实在是难得。他犹豫了一下，最终还是转成了面对House的姿势，叹了口气。

House把他拉下来，吻了他。

这几乎算得上是个富有感情的吻了，Chase瞪大了眼睛，昏昏沉沉地想到。House的舌尖温柔地缠上他的，不等他反应就悄悄溜出，扫过他的下唇，然后，一个轻盈的吻点在他的眼角，就像一句安慰——如果它是的话，Chase绝对会立刻原谅他之前那些过分的言行举止的。一只温暖的手力度适中地揉捏爱抚着他的乳头，一阵阵舒缓的快感传遍了他的全身。Chase小声呻吟起来，俯下身子亲吻着House的脖颈和胸口，一只手绕到背后扶住House的阴茎对准自己的后穴，慢慢地向后坐了下去。体内被满满撑开的感觉实在是……太棒了。

Chase的体内一如既往的紧窄火热，House想到，尽力克制住瞬间产生的射精的冲动，一只手爱抚Chase有着美好曲线的腰臀，一只手抚摸着他残存着潮气的金发。Chase柔韧的身体在他身上起起伏伏，吮吻轻咬细密地落在House的身上，带着独属于青年人的热切和凌乱。House打开Chase想要抚摸自己的手，用一只手把他的手腕牢牢地困在身后。Chase发出了一声近乎哀鸣的呻吟声，用力想要抽出手来，但这个姿势让他很难挣脱House的掌握，还差点失去平衡从House身上滚下来。House被Chase突然收紧的后穴夹得爽得差点射出来，但他的意志力——又或者是他的听力——抑制了这阵冲动。门口熟悉的汽车引擎声让他警觉了起来。Wilson回来了。

House并没有把自己和Chase之间的事情告诉Wilson，因为，嗯，首先他们之间的“关系”很难被定义，其次，他和Wilson之间的关系也——很难被定义。他们之间有点什么，House清楚，Wilson也清楚，甚至医院里的其他人也清楚，可他们从来不谈那个。这是个很微妙的界限，连House这种惯于打破规矩的人也从来都没有越过去。但他们绝对没有“在一起”，所以无论House和谁上床都不必通知Wilson。他一边想着，一边伸手下去握住Chase的勃起，拇指沾了些前液在顶端划着圈，不时擦过阴茎系带，确保他完全沉浸在快感之中，以至于能忽略其他的声响——从Chase忽然拔高了的呻吟声中看得出来，确实如此。

Wilson从进门的一刹那就感觉到了不对劲。客厅一片漆黑，而House的房间透出微微的光亮，从里面传出模糊的低语声。Wilson脱掉鞋子，一边往House的卧室走去，一边清了清嗓子，喊道：“House？”

一声惊呼从房间里传出，紧接着是像被闷住了的呻吟声。难道是House的腿……？Vicodin终于不管用了吗？Wilson担心地加快了脚步，一把推开House的房门，“House？你……”

房间里的场景让他瞬间呆住了。House半靠在床上，面颊潮红，身上盖着被单，而被单下面毫无疑问，藏着一个人。House从下面抽出一只手来对他挥了一下。

“Wilson！要来加入我们吗？”——我的老天，那只手上还沾着晶亮的体液呢。Wilson瞪大了眼睛，头疼地想到。

“……呃，不了。多谢。”Wilson歪了下头，故作不经意地问道，“介意我问一下那是谁吗？”他指了指被单下面微微起伏的身形。

House眨了眨眼睛，不知在被单下做了什么，里面的人呜咽了一声，轻轻颤抖起来。House拍了拍那人的后背，戏谑地问道：“你说呢？要不要露个面，嗯？”

被单立刻被紧紧地拉住了。Wilson连忙摆了摆手，有些慌张地说道：“不、不用了，如果她不想的话，我只是随便一问……”他转身出去，顺手关上了门。

House盯着Wilson的背影，眼睛蓝得刺目。他真的、真的讨厌Wilson这么做。 _为什么你不问出来？_ House苦涩地想到， _每一次，Jimmy，你总是后退的那一个。_ House转回视线，定了定神，然后一把掀开了被单。

Chase伏在他的胸口喘息着，眼中泛着水光。他的腿还因为刚才的惊吓而打着颤，湿热的肠壁在House的阴茎周围收紧，带给他一波又一波的快感。“我恨你，House。”Chase一字一顿地说道。House只是咧嘴一笑，揉弄着Chase的双球，另一只手握住他有点软下去的阴茎，时轻时重地套弄起来，果然，Chase立刻就说不出话来了，只能狠狠地瞪了他一眼，强忍着不要叫出声。他双手按在House的胸口支撑着身体，挺着腰戳刺进House的拳头中，同时迎合着House在身下的撞击，像是一曲合奏一般，两人很快就找到了相和的节奏。House不再逗弄他，向上一下又一下深深顶进那天堂般美妙的所在。Chase仰起头急促地喘息了一阵，努力忍住快要钻出喉咙的呻吟声，然后又俯下身子紧紧抱住House，疯狂地吻着他薄薄的嘴唇，House的舌头缠搅着Chase的，几乎能点燃他的每一根神经。极度的愉悦在他们之间累积，升腾，仿佛他们正漂浮在云端激烈地做爱，不停盘旋，上升，最后，就像烟花绽放在空中，他们突然开始——坠落。

等到Chase终于从高潮中恢复过来的时候，他发现自己趴在House的身上，不知是唾液还是眼泪弄得House的颈边湿漉漉的。House的阴茎还插在他的里面，居然还半硬着。他慢慢跪起身子，有些液体从后面滴了下来。他拿过旁边准备好的毛巾擦了两下，然后翻身从House身上下来躺在一边，调整自己的呼吸，闭起眼睛享受着高潮之后的余韵。House从旁边审过一只手，轻抚着Chase的脸颊，食指在他的嘴唇上来回抚摸。Chase顺从地张开嘴含住了那根手指吮吸舔弄，用舌尖描摹着House的指纹，在House抽回手的时候发出“啵”地一声轻响。

“味道好吗？”House用湿漉漉的手指敲了敲他的脸，问道。

“什么味道？”Chase迷迷糊糊地反问道。

“你的精液。可能还沾了点润滑剂。”House懒洋洋地说道。

“什么？！”Chase瞬间睁大了眼睛，用胳膊肘支起上半身看着House，“呃啊。这可真恶心。”

House满不在乎地用拇指擦过下巴上的一点白浊，Chase有些惊讶地发现居然射了那么远，不由得有点脸红。“你原来咽下我的东西的时候也没什么，怎么那么不喜欢自己的精子宝宝们？”

“这不一样！”Chase埋怨地踢了House一下。House轻笑了两声，意外地没说什么话来讽刺他。

他们的事后时光总是过得有点尴尬。有的时候他们会聊聊没有解决的病例，但大多数时候他们都只是各自清理一下，然后Chase自己回家。今天则是静得可怕，House只是仰躺着看着天花板，一句话都不说，甚至没有像平常一样赶Chase走。

Chase不知道House在想什么，但他觉得，那里面肯定有个名字。Wilson。

房间里似乎突然就冷了下来，以至于Chase没办法让自己一丝不挂地呆着。他慢慢穿上衣服，House什么都没说，只是看了他一眼，就转过了头。

他似乎很疲倦，Chase看着House想到，但绝对不只是因为刚才的性爱。他忍不住放下手里的领带在床边坐下，说道：“你知道，我可以留下的。”

House哼了一声。“滚出去。快点。”

Chase叹了口气。“你为什么总要表现得这么混蛋，House？人们会关心彼此，这不是什么错！”

“我不关心你，Chase，而且我也不需要你的‘关心’，你的圣母女朋友每天能给我来上一打。话说回来，你要是真想留下，从一开始你也就不会费事穿衣服了，不是吗。”House嗤笑了一声，“你不想让Cameron发现你的小秘密，你想给自己找个心安理得地回去的借口，我就给你。出去。”

Chase恨不得冲着House的脸上来一拳，或者拿手里的领带堵住那张嘴，他不知道哪个更能让他舒服一点。最终他只是深深地吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，再睁开。

“很好。晚安，House。”他平静地说道，转身走了出去。

他一定得回家喝一杯。

-FIN-


End file.
